Vans Real life
by EvansDan
Summary: The battle of fanialia the choices that have to be made, should he or shouldn't he, a jurney to become more then what other expect of him the jurney for true love and true iner peace. vengance or peace hater or lover pain or inlighten .... these are of me
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm just starting back up this story and i just want to know waht you people think reply please and please READ... Yah and i'm new to this writeing stuff so... Its not that great.. i think i take after my sister (EMI) a bit shes a wicket writer... This store just poped to me one day after watchin some movies on the interent about it so i wanted to find out how van became the king of finiala... I'm a bad typer and relaly bad speller ... just try to sound some things out and if you want to correct me or tell me my mistanks go for it by ) or just by leaveing a note or somthing not to sure how this stuff works yet but ill get the hang of it sooner or later ! well have fun please leave a reply.. Anyways Go Read have fun REPLY!**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Fanaila**_

_S_tories, that's all we ever heard, tales of a great fighter that had been sent from the moon to protect us form danger, tales of a prince slaying a dragon to become the king. The thing was that we did know if they were true. Often time's people would pick little bits of information out of each story and expand creating a new story off on the little one. Nothing interesting ever happens in the small town on fanaila it's too much of a town of love for anything to happen. Villages knew everything about each other no one needed to be sky or sly there was nothing to hide form one another. Debora king of all fanaila was a noble man but did not stand a chance in battle often people wondered how a clumsy man like him could have killed a dragon and took its energy stone out of its heart to become a king. Debora was my dad and my older brother Falcon was the next inherent of the thrown , I didn't like that I always wanted to be next to the thrown but father always told me my time would come, Falcon being 6 years older then me was to take off on his first journey into the forest of moon. They were known by this name because of the moon savoir that had come to this land had been thought to have landed there; the forest could only be entered by those who were inherent of the thrown and only on there 17 birthdays.

That day will never leave me the look on my fathers face after sending off falcon into the wood on his birthday to slay the dragon in the cave of esten beyond the forest of the moon. It was only about a 4 hour walk through the whole forest but it was a dark and gloomy one at that. The town folks have always talked more about the positive side of the forest because they didn't want to scare off merchants.

Falcon's task was to go into the forest slay a dragon and return with the energy stone before high noon. He was sent out at first light with a light sword made out of the strongest steal known to our men and the shield of light able to reflect fire as hot as it came. With just those two things and the cloths on his back to support him falcon left on his journey never to be seen again.

Farther always like falcon more he was so much more fragile and rougher then I was, my craftsmanship was twice as good as his but his roughness ageist others he took off my fathers side, I had never meet my mother well I can't remember her, father said we had a stronger bond then any he had ever seen. She died when I was 3. She is the reason I fight she was slain by the fore turns a band of lost souls trapped in side bodies seeking revenge on anyone who had hurt them in there former life. No one knows why they first my mother everyone knew her as the most caring person ever, caring for people who were not even hers.

No one ever heard from falcon everyone thought he was dead not that anyone didn't care and didn't want to go looking but it was forbidden of people to help one while being on a quest for kingsmenship. I was then next to being inherent of the thrown.

I got my craftsmanship lesions form Leon a wise man in his late 40's

Built in structure and had enough mind power to stop a bullet. His hand work was so incredible and unpredictable it was of anything anyone had ever seen he would not fight like others though he would fight with his sword and nothing else. Others fought in Gimeliths, They were 20 foot structures made from the finest steal and made to fight in wars they had the shape of men could walk had arms, legs, swords and were various colors.

Gimeliths were the weapon that gave a team an edge in a fight there were even time when Gimeliths would fight for fun just so people could bet on them and double there money. Special arenas made from metals that ordinary Gimeliths could not even scratch. This metal was not good for anything else because of the weight of it. There was only one incident were this metal had been cut.

Three moons they called it was located in iron the largest flouting fortress made till this day consisting of 3 Gimeliths dueling arenas and millions of people. The fortress was home to the fore turns and everyone on it had something to do with them. They held special tournament on this fortress that were, only for the best gimelith fighters.

The tournament was won my Alaba every year for the past 23 years it had been on him only being 10 when he won his first one. In his gimelith Dien. To everyone else Alaba seemed imposable to beat many would try in hope to be the best in the world but none would succeed year after year men would fall and Alaba would just spit on his rivals. But that was about to change the age limit for this tournament was 10 and up but my father didn't want me having anything to do with this because of the damage already afflicted on my family from the lost of my mother and Falcon. Deaths were normal in the tournament thousands have died there and Alaba would just put one more strike on the wall.

I had finished Leon's training 5 times now and I was pretty sure I was ready for anything anyone could throw at me. Leon didn't seem to think this but I was sure of it. He always told me I was stubborn like my father but have the flowing grace like my mother. He told me she was a fine swordsman herself, I talked more about my mother with Leon then I did with my own father.

Leon and I also always talk about the secret Gimelith Rondo also known at the white gimelith there was only one thing different about this Gimelith ran on Energy stones they only needed one but it was like a heart and soul of the Gimelith, in hope of someday I could find it, Leon said he once seen it but no one believed him, he said he last seen it entering the temple of the moon. He told me that he though that's where it was kept but it could only be awakening by the rise of moon. It was believed that the hero from the moon had only one true love and they had a kid before he left that relation was not know to anyone and no one knew who the kid was.

It was a night away form my 17 birthday. Sleeping was imposable every noise every crack every tap seemed like a booming drum I didn't know if it was fear of excitement but I just couldn't wait for the sun to come up for me to leave and slay the dragon in the cave of esten maybe I would even find my brother.

Sword, Shield, and my calbo a golden bracelet given to me by my Mother, I left no goodbye no nothing I wanted to leave before seeing anyone I ran a far as a could in to the forest and as fast as I could before the sun set it only took me about 3 hours to get to the cave but took me a hour to get my courage up to go in.

The dark a gloomy cave was full of dry air and was lit with a glow off of the shiny rocks in the wall. Heavy breathing and a growling is all you could hear, in this cave writing on the walls signs saying go back. I forced on, Knees felt like wooden pegs as I peeked around the corners of each turn. the noises were getting louder but I could not hear anything a screaming it sounded like came from farther in pictures of a dragons were all I could think about it started to get darker the more I went in and warmer also little holes in the cave walls were only bit I light given to me I was in need of light the only way I could think of making some would make to much noise. I went a bit farther hoping I would soon come upon the dragon. All the signs I could see have stopped at this point and all I could hear was screaming and a heavy breathing. It came to a sharp corner and I was not about to turn back now I peeked slowly around the corner at the fierce dragons it was back on to me at first but I knew It had heard me coming in its white scales and beady black eyes were enough to take a mans soul right from the body I clashed my shield ageist a rock to get it attention it starred at me it had a sword in it wing and all around it was a greenish black blood coming from it. It looked dry maybe a wound from falcon's sword. And if so this was the dragon that killed my brother. A puff of smoke form the dragon's nose as it just waited for me to make a move. I twisted my hand a flung it back a few times trying to make the dragon stair at it science it was so shiny but it didn't work, it seemed way to focused on me I lifted my sword and yelled "Ill be the one to avenge my brothers fate" and charged at the same time he blew a inferno at me, I hid behind my shield, I was hit only slightly by the blaze. I had to unarm my shield. It became to hot to hold I picked up a rock and threw it at the white dragon. Damn you! I yelled knowing that I would not be able to get close enough to it to hit it with my sword unless I had something to distract it while I crept up behind it. "A split image or a marriage maybe" I thought to my self. I picked up a rock a threw it over on the other side of the cave as I hid behind a rock the dragons head moved to look just for one second I then realized that's what I had to do throw or make a noise on the other side of the room to get its attention and attack it form behind. I grabbed a hand full of rock and threw them. He hesitated but turned his head. I threw more, he took one step towards the noise I threw a few more then started to move more behind the dragon. I stopped near the tail of the dragon it was swinging me though if I could just get on his back and cut thought his neck with my sword I could take the energy stone.

* * *

Yah thats Chapter 1 if u like it 2 and 3 are also done and tehre attached or whatever you call it please reply R&R please i really ened to know if people like this story. hope you liked it 


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok so this is chapter 2 a very short chapter compaired to chapter 1 i just needed to get this part in beucase of its meaning in the stroy and it really didn't go with chapter 3 so i had to cut it off where it start please reply people ... ! Sorry for the spelling i'm using spell check and stuff but i'm really bizzy to with exams right now so ill read it over and check some stuff after its all done so please read and reply Enjoy

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The death**_

I kept throwing the rocks over farther each time while watching out where he was swinging his tail I was close enough now to jump on to his back but I didn't know how I was going to get enough grip on him so that I could say on while he was swinging me around trying to get me off. As soon as I could finish that thought I knew what I had to do even if it took my life it was worth it to try and avenge my brother. If I could jump on to his back stab in to it and twist the blade. Thinking on the spot this was the best plan I could come up when so I went for it. I leaped on, the dragon let out a roar, I jammed my sword in to his back as far as I could I forced on the side and tried to slide it down his back or twist it, but it was stuck I couldn't do it. It was stuck on a bone or something, in the dragons rage he was breathing fire everywhere and roaring loudly at the highest noise possible spinning and hitting his back off the walls trying to crush me, I held on with everything only thinking about my brother seconds seemed like minutes but I held on I couldn't let go not now if I did, I would for shore die, I went to far to give up now, the dragon was slowing down and trying to fly, when I noticed the shine of my brothers sword, I reached out and pulled on it the dragon let out another high pitched squeal. I had another sword now. I stabbed it in to his back again this time able to twist this one. In the air was the smell of blood and my cloths and body were covered in it the green blood soaking in my skin but this didn't bother me knowing that I had killed the dragon and avenged my brother. I cut the dragon open and searched for any thing remaining of my brother, nothing was found I hoped for the best but expected the worst. I stabbed open the dragons heart and took the energy stone and started my journey home.

* * *

Yes... Well that was chapter 2 glad that was the story one easiest one to right so far i gotta run now and study some science exams are close please leave some replys i know i say that like every 3 seconds but i need to know if i sould start a new story or keep going with this one  
check out chapter 3 its on here also


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we go this is chapter 3 enjoy and please reply even if it is to my email witch i will put at the bottem for you people of u want to send me anything at all even if its nothin to do with the stroy or if u jsut wanna say hi have fun and happy reading

* * *

Chapter 3

_**The journey home**_

Only light but the energy stone felt like a burden of weight on my body, I was so tired that the patter of one leg after another was not even sounding right, I unloaded my sword and shield and left them behind there weight was to much but I had the energy stone, that was the main thing. I had to get home by midnight or I would not be able to become the new king. It must have been around supper time I was getting hungry and the sky was just starting to turn pink. The thick forest was like a barrier of darkness from the light the only bit was from the high tree tops. No one knew what lay in forest of moon. Story's were told but were they true or not was the question. As I got farther out it got a little light but I seemed like I kept going in circles and my mind started playing games on me. Low noses were what I was hearing but they sounded like drums in the middle of a forest. Fast movement behind the trees and in the tree is what I was seeing; my heart pumping out of my chest is all I could feel as the noises keep getting loader and loader.

Unarmed and to tired to hold my own it any combat I yelled. I surrender come out. A black shape appeared in the distance, there was only one, of them. It was a girl her hair glowing like fire. She look almost to fake to be real. Holding what looked like to be a walking staff she pushed it ageist my chest and forced me to the ground to week to stand back up I just lay there watching here every move she looked puzzled. She hit her walking stick on the ground twice as if she was mad or disappointed. She then said the three words "you help me?" and this I did not know what to say and I was in need of help my self so I agreed and nodded my head. "Follow she replied" then throwing out her hand to help me up. I grabbed on and pulled my self to my feet. We started walking till we got to a tree no words where said while walking, "here" she said "enter" There was a small hole in the side of a giant tree I went in she looked both ways and closed the bark door behind us. It was a under ground town Filled with men women all like my kind but all with different hair colors. "We call our selves the Manna. We are a tribe hiding from all others, we do not believe in the war, or other conflicts like you people. We rely on peace in our town"

I stared out over the town like it was unreal, Men helping others no one screaming or yelling and war. Everyone was equal. No one was the same but no one was rated lower. Unlike our world were the fittest survive. We walked in to town there was merchants everywhere, but we walked right past them till we got to a little cottage. "Home" she said with a smile on her face. I then stopped her and asked "why am I here" she replied with a smile "we need a protector, pay will be high and we will serve you, we will only call upon you if someone is attacking our gates and getting in to our town" Everything seemed to perfect to be true. But I knew I must leave I must get home and become king. Out of now where I pecking noise and a pain in the side of my head started to happen it was unbearable then about twenty second after it started it stopped and I was fine and in the middle of the forest where I first met the girl. Was it a dream was it real? I really didn't know. The moon was just about full and I didn't know how much time I didn't have left to get out of the forest of the moon but I had to hurry I start running down the path. Minutes seemed like hours and the path seemed endless. I kept running I wasn't going to stop for anything nothing was going to slow me down my life depended on it Holding the energy stone in my right hand I kept going none stop.

* * *

**_Yah this is all i have so far ill keep writing tho if you people want me to i need some good replys for some people to keep writing this one if not then ill have to start a new one send emails to or jsut reply on this any sujestions or anything please send them Enjoy and happy reading.  
_**

**_Sinearly  
Dan Evans_**


End file.
